The pain of love
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Amar trae consecuencias, casi siempre dolorosas y Sayuri lo entendió de la manera mas amarga. MitsuxSaniwaxHasebe


Mi primer fanfic de Tourabu, como me pasé toda la tarde viendo Altered Carbon y escuchando Doom metal, este fanfic es depressing as fuck ...enjoy

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

El viento frío le golpeó el rostro al igual que los pétalos de sakura, el aroma la envolvió y la hizo suspirar con nostalgia mientras se apoyaba en la ventana mirando la citadela iluminada a la luz de la luna llena; el agua calma resplandeciente, los techos resaltando al igual que las flores blancas. Se escuchaban algunos insectos parsimoniosos, escuchaba su corazón golpear en su pecho, pitar en sus oídos, las manos le sudaban y le temblaban. Habían tantas perspectivas que le asustaban y le emocionaban de su futuro lejano e inmediato, tantas posibilidades y a la vez ninguna. Se reprochaba todos sus errores, pero los recuerdos que tiene grabados en su mente han valido la pena todas las equivocaciones. Cuando fue elegida como saniwa por su buen juicio y habilidades estratégicas jamás pensó que todo iba a terminar de una manera tan trágica, simplemente era un trabajo, uno más del montón, administrar, planear, trabajar y se acabó; pero nunca contó con que las espadas se apegarían a ella y ella a sus instrumentos de batalla. No eran simplemente objetos, tenían memoria, corazón, sentimientos, amor para dar. Eran como humanos atemporales, llenos de recuerdos y amarguras, tenían mas vida que cualquier otro ser. Ahora por su culpa, el futuro de todos aquellos guerreros espada que luchaban día a día bajo su mando, era incierto o no tan incierto.

Sintió la madera crujir bajo las pisadas en las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto, luego la puerta corrediza de papel washi fue abierta por una mano masculina enguantada. Su cabello rubio cenizo estaba peinado de manera habitual, llevaba puesto su traje de batalla kiwame de la manera mas formal posible, si esta era la última noche, al menos lo vería con toda su gala.

-Aruji-sama – le sonrió con los ojos llenos de tristeza y nostalgia.

\- Dime solo Sayuri, ya no soy la saniwa de esta citadela, no merezco el título.

\- Siempre será Aruji para mí – se arrodilló frente a ella para tomarle la mano y besarla con sutileza. Ella se zafó de sus manos y volteó a ver de nuevo por la ventana en un intento de disimular la lágrima que le discurría por la mejilla.

\- Sólo Sayuri por favor…-murmuró mientras volvían a ella los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día en que la condenaron a separarse de todo lo que amaba…

 _Señorita Minamoto Sayuri. ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? – le dijo uno de los hombres de cabello cano alrededor de la mesa, uno de 10 jueces del gobierno, esperando su respuesta como buitres frente a la carroña._

 _\- Sí – ella agachó la cabeza con pesar._

 _\- Se le acusa de involucrarse sentimentalmente no con una, sino con dos de sus espadas. Dos espadas a las cuales debía proteger, salvaguardar, alimentar, tener bajo su mando, no en su dormitorio._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _\- ¿Conocía los términos del contrato? – comentó otro de los jueces - ¿Sabía que las citadelas están vigiladas por un circuito de cámaras?_

 _\- Sí. Lo sabía todo._

 _\- ¿Y aun así decidió romper los estatutos del contrato?_

 _\- Sí._

 _-¿Sabe cuanto le cuesta al Estado Japonés cada uno de los guerreros espada? ¿Cuánto hemos invertido en esta guerra para proteger la Historia y usted simplemente utiliza los guerreros para su satisfacción? – comentó un juez con anteojos y de mirada grave – No me sorprendería oír que simplemente ellos son inocentes y usted abusó de su poder sobre ellos._

 _-¡No es así! – Sayuri se levantó de la mesa exaltada – ¡Era algo consensual! ¡por amor a Kamisama! Las espadas son mi vida, los amo, a cada uno de ellos, no sólo a los dos involucrados, jamás les haría daño, los quiero demasiado._

 _\- ¿Tanto como para meterlos en su dormitorio?_

 _\- Suficiente – Intervino la abogada de Sayuri a su lado – Su vida privada ya está lo suficientemente expuesta frente a todos para que sigan juzgando a la Señorita Minamoto de esa manera. Ella aceptó los cargos y simplemente debe notificársele la sentencia, no debe juzgarse su actuar mas de lo que ya se ha hecho._

 _\- Abogada Hayashi, debemos dejar claros los hechos de este incidente. Jamás habíamos tenido precedentes de tal situación. Debemos conocer los hechos a cabalidad para saber que sentencia debemos darle a la señorita Minamoto._

 _\- Acepto los cargos, pero jamás les hice daño, los amo. Sólo no les hagan nada a mis espadas, yo debo cargar con toda la culpa, por favor. – dijo Sayuri con la voz rota – Por favor._

 _\- Deliberaremos con todas las pruebas en mano y su testimonio._

 _Se tardaron una hora, pero se sintieron como siglos mientras Sayuri sostenía el té verde frío entre sus manos temblorosas, le dolían el pecho y la cabeza, pero cargaría con toda la responsabilidad del asunto._

 _\- Señorita Minamoto, teniendo en cuenta sus actos de indecencia con dos espadas de propiedad del Estado Japonés, lo cual de manera directa o indirecta comprometió la seguridad nacional, usted será exiliada a la era Meiji al año 1900, sin acceso a ninguna tecnología de ningún tipo hasta que fallezca. Sólo le será facilitada una casucha de campo. – Sayuri suspiró amargamente – En cuanto a sus espadas, las dos involucradas serán enviadas a eras distintas en solitario para continuar luchando contra el ejército retrógrado hasta que se rompan en batalla. – La pobre saniwa comenzó a llorar – El resto de las espadas serán transferidas a una nueva saniwa dado que son demasiado costosas como para ser sacrificadas. Admito que esa era la primera intención que teníamos, pero el elevado costo al Estado Japonés nos hizo ser más…benévolos. – sentenció el hombre de anteojos con una sonrisa de medio lado -Siéntase afortunada…._

Sintió el calor en su brazo a través de la tela del guante blanco, miró sus ojos violetas y se echó a llorar. Él la abrazó, ella lo único que había hecho mal era seguir su instinto y su corazón, querer y amar como nunca había podido hacerlo.

\- Siento interrumpir – dijo la voz grave a sus espaldas, tan sólo tenía puesto una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta el antebrazo y un pantalón negro, descalzo, con una botella de champagne en la mano y tres copas en la otra. Su cabello de ébano liso ocultaba el parche negro que lo caracterizaba. – Estaba esperando que no hubiese nadie despierto en la citadela. – Sonrió sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos - ¿Champagne?

Sayuri comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, le estiró la mano como una invitación silenciosa, él dejó la botella en la mesa de centro y se acercó para unirse al doloroso abrazo del adiós. Hasebe hacía mucho estaba llorando junto aquella chica de cabello castaño que había aliviado todas sus penas, sus tristezas y por quién se levantaba cada mañana con alegría. Mitsutada no iba a llorar, no quería que ella lo recordara con melancolía, pero sentía que le ardían los ojos de una manera premonitoria a las lágrimas que podrían caer en cualquier momento.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo. – sollozó por lo bajo – hubiera querido que estuviéramos juntos para siempre, pero no medí las consecuencias de amarlos tanto.

\- Sayuri – le dijo la espada de cabello oscuro – Aunque estemos separados físicamente, en mi corazón siempre estarás junto a mí hasta que me rompa en batalla tarde o temprano. – le sonrió y le besó entre el cabello para luego irse a servir el champagne quitándose los guantes, revelando las cicatrices del fuego que siglos atrás forjaron su carácter. El guerrero de cabello claro no decía nada, solo se apegaba a su costado izquierdo en un intento de grabar los latidos de su corazón en su memoria.

Luego de haber sido consumido todo el champagne los tres estaban acostados sobre el futón, riendo agridulcemente de los hermosos recuerdos que habían cultivado juntos.

\- Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que querías verme a solas luego del primer año en que llegué, creí que ibas a decir que mi comida era horrenda y me entró pánico – se rio con todas sus fuerzas – En realidad te ibas a confesar, teniendo a Hasebe a tu lado en ese momento. – la miró de reojo con dulzura – Pensé que estabas algo loca pero entendí que nos amabas a todos, no por igual pero a Hasebe y a mí de manera diferente al resto.

-Casi me da un ataque cardíaco al intentar confesarme ese día -dijo la ex – saniwa al besar la cicatriz que cruzaba su pulgar derecho.

\- Y yo me moría de celos – confesó tenuemente Hasebe ganándose un par de risas a costa suya para que luego el silencio sepulcral desplazara todo el ruido de la habitación.

\- Es la última noche.

\- Lo sé. Lo sabemos.

\- No quiero dejarte ir, dejarlos ir.

\- Lo sabemos – apostilló Hasebe – la última vez….

Sayuri besó sus delgados labios como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, luego le besó la frente e imitó aquél gesto con el guerrero de cabello negro.

\- Los amo, los amo muchísimo – sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sin control – Siento que me voy a morir, no sé que haré con mi vida.

\- Sobrevivirás…

\- Los amo …- ambos guerreros se acercaron a ella para entregarle todos sus sentimientos, su amor, su pasión, entregarle todo lo que querían decirle y su voz no les permitía, querían que ella nunca olvidara lo que pasó, ni que olvidara la sensación de la piel, el aroma, el calor…No querían olvidarla.

Sayuri despertó con jaqueca, le estorbaba la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana, miró a su lado derecho y allí estaba el cabello cenizo, él estaba dormido, con el ceño fruncido; al otro lado el cabello negro, el rostro apacible, sereno y aun en sueños, sin el parche que cubría unas cuantas cicatrices dejadas por el fuego. Se levantó del futón, tomó una ducha, se vistió con su mejor atuendo mientras rodaban mas lágrimas por sus mejillas al tiempo que le dolían los ojos, sentía que pronto se quedaría sin más lagrimas que derramar. Con toda la voluntad que su mente y su cuerpo le permitían, metió algunos de sus objetos y regalos más preciados en una mochila, dio la vuelta para no mirar atrás nunca más.

\- Sayuri – una voz masculina la detuvo antes de tocar la puerta para irse – Recuérdanos por favor, recuérdanos siempre.

Ella sin decir nada más ni voltear, simplemente se marchó.


End file.
